The Villainger
One nice day, I was exploring with all my blocks and weapons in my inventory due to my older broken house. I was walking and found a tree which was half chopped. I thought this was a glitch, and ignored it. After about 2 minutes, I came across a village. It was normal but one looked something suspicious. It was a strange hut made with nether bricks. I had no idea what was I expecting. 2 iron golems were standing in front of the hut. They were not normal. They had a dark red skin and a yellow eye. When I tried to get in, they would just make a enderman screaming sound and block me. So after about 23 failed attempts, I decided to get in like a ninja. Besides being suspicious, no villagers came near, and I began to get curious and curious about it. Tonight, I wore a pumpkin and got outdoors. The strange iron golems were no where to be found, so I just opened the door and went inside. The interior of the strange hut was normal;built with wood planks and stone bricks. But there was redstone wires everywhere and skulls flooded some areas. I took off my pumpkin and investigated the area. I saw a sign saying: "VODOO", and just broke it because I thought it was some kid trolling me. There were red stone torches, and suddenly, those torches went off. I couldn't see a thing and bumped into things. Strange laughing noises were generating. When I found out that I had a torch and placed it, I saw a strange villager. The villager had a awful bloody grin on his face and had white glowing eyes. His robe was black with some red spots. Then, suddenly, his hands began to detach itself. His connected hands become the hands like the player, and got out a small strange looking sword that looked like a modern knife. The villager texted to me "VODOO GOT YOU!" and I ran out of the hut. I ran from the village as fast as I could, until I could see the village no more. After the crazy madness ended, I closed minecraft and went to sleep. I got a nightmare of the villager eating my flesh tonight. It was gory and a bloody scene. I woke up in a middle of the night, panting and sweating. I turned on my light and read a book about dinosaurs so I could forget it. Then a door banging sound gave me goosebumps. BANG! Shivers went down my spine. Goosebumps ran through my body.I closed my book and slowly went near to the door. The doorknob rattled like crazy. A faint voice said to me,"I KNOW YOU ARE THERE SOMEWHERE!" and I couldn't believe it. The doorknob then started to crack a bit, and the laughing sounds appeared. When the doorknob cracked and cracked more, the laughter gets louder and louder. The doorknob rattled and rattled, until.... BANG!! The door cracked open and something made me flew back at my bed. When I got up injured, I saw two white eyes with a knife was waiting on the doorway, tilting its head and said......... I AM THE VILLAINGER WHO SLAUGHTERS EVERYONE....... Part II coming soon!!! (This is part one and it's finished) Category:Villagers Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Blood Category:Gore